


The 37th Time

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Late Night Writing, Post episode 69 feels, Sorry Not Sorry, Whump! There it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got to do what you got to do, whether you like it or not.  </p><p>(Gifted to longhairshortfuse for the prompt inspiration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 37th Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> So I've seen Longhairshortfuse reblog Prompt set #450 from http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/ and item number 7 caught my attention. 
> 
> Soooo, that happened. Yep. 
> 
> Might have also listened to Woodkid feat. Likky Ly - Never Let you Down in loop while writing too.

He was packing the last of his boxes in his car when it happened.

He heard a faint buzz, like a million whispers and white noise together.

Someone trusted a paper in his field of vision.

He looked sideways, not wanting to look at it. His hands were shaking as he shut the trunk down.

He looked up.

From where he stood, he could see the lights way above the Arby's. He could see the blinking light of the radio tower. He could even see the soft glow of the angels in the distance where was Josie's home. He used to love this town, he used to love it with all his heart...

He sighed.

All he could muster was a weak shake of the head and a feeble "No, not now. Please..." He looked down, willing to believe in mountains for a moment. 

After all, the weight crushing him felt like one.

The person talking behind him paid no heed to his distress.  
The person talking behind him, just kept on going.

***

Dana knew that by accepting the outing at the Opera she would be vulnerable. That she wouldn't be the only one in danger. And yet, she couldn't escape her mayoral duties, couldn't she? She worried, no, she was scare and yet she trudged on.

Of course it happened.  
Of course, there he was, fighting like a lion, fighting against his will. 

And then, there was was, slumped over his former intern.

His friend?

He tried to reach back in his mind. 

Everything tasted of confusion and felt like cotton wool.  
Everything tasted of copper and felt like fire and ice put together.

"Cecil?" she asked, the words suspended in a bubble of sudden silence.

...  
...  
...  
...

He looked up.

"Can... I... lea..."

...ve now?


End file.
